Commencement
by GabyMoose
Summary: UA Un changement de programme peut être parfois bénéfique. Sam, en pleine dissert' fera la rencontre de Gabriel. Défi pairing sur FB


**Dans le cadre du groupe FB Défis Pairing Fanfiction ''(Re)Commencement''  
Me voilà avec mon premier Sabriel, en retard d'un jour. MAIS BON! Ce n'est pas grave pas vrai? En plus j'avais mal lu la règle des mots j'ai pu le publié depuis plus longtemps honte à moi XD  
Bref, voilà, ENJOY  
**

* * *

 **Commencement**

Cette histoire n'est pas spéciale en soi. De nombreux poèmes, de nombreux romans, de nombreux secrets inscrites dans le journal intime décrivent le sentiments merveilleux qu'est l'amour. Et le cheminement de nos tourtereaux n'est pas plus unique qu'un autre. Mais qui a dit que les grandes histoires d'amour devaient avoir obligatoirement des embûches et des obstacles à franchir? Ne pouvait-elle pas être simple et être beau à la fois? Bien sûr que si. Et puis elles ont tous quelque chose en commun. Des moments de joie et de peine.

Mais à quoi bon faire l'éloge de l'amour si je ne vous raconte pas l'histoire de ces personnes aux personnalités opposés. Que ni le destin, ni Adam et Ève n'aurait pu prédire à l'éclat de sentiments partagés.

Ni leurs frères n'avaient vu venir la formation du couple de Sam et Gabriel.

Tout commença quand Sam, étudiant en droit, devait écrire une dissertation très importante pour réussir sa première année. Travailleur comme il était, il se mettait au boulot tôt le matin. Pendant une semaine il avança bien dans son texte. La deuxième, il n'en pouvait plus. Le problème avec le fait de partager un appartement avec Dean Winchester, grand frère du cadet, c'est que travailler tranquillement n'était pas possible. Dean était du genre, bruyant. Il se plainait du manque d'attention de son frère -attention au brother issue- continuellement, l'incitant à se reposer un peu, souvent, trop. Donc en petite vengeance, l'aîné regardait la télé avec le son trop fort, mangeait comme un cochon, laissait traîner ses affaires un peu partout, et seigneur, ramenait plus que nécessaire ses conquêtes à la maison et ne se gênait pas d'exprimer son ''plaisir'' qui donnait des cauchemars à Sam en permanence.

Donc un matin, il ne prit pas la peine de laisser un mot à Dean, il prit son ordinateur et ses notes bien enfui dans son sac et s'enfui de la maison. Pas une minute de plus dans cette porcherie que son frère à créer. En partant il écrivit un texto au meilleur ami de ce dernier, Castiel, pour l'aider à lui faire entendre raison. Cet angelot, comme l'appelait affectueusement Dean, mais shut, était une personne très sage et réfléchi. Il devait souvent s'en remettre pour que son frère comprenne qu'il va trop loin. Jamais il n'irait le contredire.

Donc Sam se rendit dans le quartier marchand. C'est un coin très convivial et chaleureux. Un peu comme la campagne, la plupart des gens se connaissaient, étant un lieu particulièrement fréquenter par des habituer. Et quand des nouveaux venus montraient leurs petits minois, ils étaient accueillis chaudement. Ce qui faisait ce quartier un endroit où on voulait s'y rendre, c'était sa structure. En carré, les commerces entouraient un parc bien entretenu par la communauté. Bref, le Winchester s'y rendit ayant comme objectif d'aller s'installer dans son café préféré pour continuer sa dissertation mais il s'arrêta en cours de route. Il n'avait pas posé le pied dans le coin si tôt le matin depuis un bon moment alors il ignorait depuis combien de temps cela ce trouvait là. Dans la place centrale du parc ce trouvait un food-truck. Ce genre de mini-restaurant n'ouvrait pas à l'heure de déjeuner habituellement. Curieux, il s'en approcha. Aux tables posés devant il y avait peu de client, que deux en fait. Il reconnaissait M. Hillman, un homme d'âge d'or que Sam croisait parfois à la banque et M. Ludwig, agent immobilier dans la quarantaine, toujours son journal à la main. De sa position il pouvait lire le menu, inscrit sur un tableau noir sur pattes. Ce qu'il contenait et l'odeur qui parvenait à son nez est complètement alléchant. Résolu, le géant s'approcha du comptoir en hauteur -à sa taille on ne pouvait plus appeler ça haut- et un homme plus âgé de quelques années à peine s'approcha avec un grand sourire malicieux.

-Bonjour et bienvenue! Que puis-je te servir mon grand?

Sam le trouva un brin trop familier mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Sa joie de vivre était contagieux.

-Un grand latte, avec vos gaufres miel et fruit s'il vous plait.

-Tout de suite! Installe-toi je vais te l'apporter. Je m'appelle Gabriel pour info.

-Sam.

-Enchanté Sammy-boy !

Oh non pitié. Son professeur était déjà insupportable à lui donner des surnoms, pas besoin d'un autre.

-C'est Sam.

-J'ai entendu.

Sam roula des yeux, qui fit rire le cuistot, et prit place à une petite table. Il déballa tout son stock de son sac et continua où il s'est arrêter pour patienter son repas. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Gabriel arriva les mains pleines.

-Gaufres miel et fruit et un grand latte pour monsieur Samsquatch!

-C'est Sam.

-Très bien Sammymoose, buon appetito!

Il lui réserva une bitchface puis éloigna ses livres afin de placer son assiette bien en face de lui. Il coupa une part et l'enfourna dans sa bouche. L'étudiant manqua un gémissement trop gênant. Ce fut une explosion de saveur qui c'était déclarer sur son palet.

Depuis ce jour Sam revenait tout les matins au même endroit, essayant toujours un nouveau plat, et chaque fois il n'était pas déçu. Pour ce qui était du cuistot Gabriel, il abandonna la partie. Le ''Moose'' n'est jamais arrivé à lui faire arrêter ses surnoms débiles. En dehors de sa personnalité...unique, c'était un homme franchement sympa. Il apprit d'ailleurs qu'il était le frère aîné de Castiel, le monde est petit!

Mais tout bonne chose avait une fin. Sam devait bien finir son travail un jour ou l'autre. L'étudiant ne remis pas les pieds au food-truck avant deux bonne semaines. Il se sentait un peu coupable, il aimait bien y aller et n'avait pas donner signe de vie à Gabriel. Mais le revoilà. Pendant tout ce temps il n'avait eu de cesse de penser à lui pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Mais il fut occuper, et épuisé, donc il n'est pas venu. Et d'un côté, bien enfoui, il n'eut pas le courage d'y aller.

-Gabriel...

-Oh Moose te voilà, je te croyais mort! Quel bon vent t'amène dans mon antre?

Sam s'empêcha de toute ses forces de ne pas rouler des yeux. Décidemment il ne changera jamais. Bon, donc ça voulait dire qu'il lui en voulait pas?

-Je suis là pour...euh...

Lui dire qu'il lui manquait? Qu'il était désolé de n'être pas venu plus tôt? À quoi bon, ce n'était que des excuses. Sam réfléchissait à la vitesse de la lumière pour lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

-T'inviter à dîner?

N'importe quoi voilà!...Euh attends quoi? Il avait dit quoi? Sam, crétin de mes deux! En plus c'est troooop louche. Il ne voudra jamais!

-Dîner?...Pourquoi pas, je veux bien Sammychou! Ce soir?

-Oh euh...bien bien. Et oui, je...je passe te prendre? À 18h?

-Okay! Et détends toi mon grand, je ne vais pas te manger, quoi que...un peu de caramel je suis sûr que sera délicieux!

-GABE!

-Héhéhéhé! À ce soir alors, Samuel.

_.oO0Oo._

L'amour né d'une rencontre imprévue, prendre un risque de quitter son confort peut être bénéfique. Sam l'a constaté, et ne regrettera jamais sa décision. Alors que ce fut une demande de rendez-vous accidentel, le baiser au pas de la porte le soir même créa une relation toute nouvelle. Et toutes nouvelles aventures. La vie de Sam et Gabriel fut et sera toujours remplie de bons moments, de peine, de rires, et surtout d'imprévues.

Une chose à dire qui peut sembler farfelu : Merci Dean d'être un bouffon!

-Bébé!

-M'appelle pas comme ça!

-Mon Sammou en sucre?

-Uuurrrhh c'est pire!

-Mon moose adoré?

-Huumff...

-Sweetheart?

-Fait ce que tu veux...

-Yeah!

Bon, il pouvait bien supporter un deuxième bouffon dans sa vie n'est-ce pas?

 **\- END -**


End file.
